This invention relates to the art of adhesive bandages, and more particularly to an improved adhesive bandage formed with a reusable applique serving the threefold function of 1) increasing the attractiveness of the bandage; 2) providing an applique which may be reused for decorative and ornamental purposes; and/or 3) providing a clothing repair patch.
Adhesive bandages of the type sold under the trademark BAND-AID have been widely utilized in which a bandage pad of gauze or the like absorbent material is positioned at the center of a strip of adhesive tape, so that in use the bandage pad may be positioned over a wound with the tape secured to the adjacent skin surface to maintain the pad in desired position. Where these adhesive bandages are applied by a user to an exposed surface of the body such as on the face, or on the hands, the appearance of the adhesive bandage has often been regarded as unsightly. Attempts have been made to minimize the unsightliness of the bandage by tinting the adhesive tape to match the skin.
Additionally, such bandages have been made for use by children with the tape provided with a decorative imprint, so as to enhance the attractiveness thereof.
However, notwithstanding the attempts to increase the attractiveness of such adhesive bandages, there still exists a problem in encouraging the use of such bandages for their desired protective function when necessary, particularly by children.